


Dias de Chuva

by Taimatsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Yaoi, kiyohana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: Ah, sim, Kiyoshi Teppei definitivamente ama dias de chuva.





	Dias de Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> E pra começar o ano mais um surto bem curtinho e aleatório.   
> Espero que gostem!

Kiyoshi Teppei gosta da chuva.

Em dias de chuva ele vai arrastar sua poltrona velha, grande e pesada para perto da janela ou porta de vidro da varanda e vai sentar e assistir o aguaceiro cair impiedosa sobre a cidade. Tudo fica em tons de cinza e se acalma, os sons são abafados pelas gotas grossas batendo no vidro, telhados, ruas e calçadas. É relaxante parar e ouvir. 

Para ele é fascinante o fato da chuva ter o poder tanto para destruir quanto para rejuvenescer. Esse tipo de dualidade sempre o atraiu em tudo.

Ele gosta do cheiro da chuva, de limpeza e terra molhada, é fresco e puro. Mesmo que Makoto tenha explicado que ela é causada por causa de um micróbio com nome engraçado que ele nunca vai lembrar, ele ainda gosta do cheiro mesmo assim.

Uma das coisas que mais gosta é gosta de sentir na pele a sensação da chuva. Gosta de todos os calafrios que tem quando é tocado pelas gostas frias ou o quão entorpecido se sente depois, quando chega em casa e está aquecido e confortável. Nessas horas se sente nostálgico e lembra de todas as broncas que levou de sua avó quando era criança. Makoto sempre o compara a um velho saudosista. 

Mas acima de tudo Kiyoshi ama quando entra em casa, quando fica muito frio ou cansado ou simplesmente molhado demais. Ele vai rir com um sorriso pateta no rosto e Makoto vai estar lá para ele, segurando uma tolha e dizendo o quão exasperante e inconsequente ele é para um homem que já passou da adolescência há muito tempo e não vai cuidar de ninguém engripado. 

E então Makoto vai ajudar a secá-lo ‘para não sair molhando a casa inteira’, e ele reclama e grita indignado quando Kiyoshi o abraça ainda com as roupas molhadas e a toalha sobre a cabeça. Mas mesmo assim se deixa ser abraçado e aconchegado nos braços frios de roupas empapadas e tudo o que Kiyoshi faz é beijá-lo e segura-o mais perto porque ama esses pequenos momentos com Makoto.

Só mais tarde, quando ambos estão trocados e são devidamente secos, que ele puxa Makoto para a poltrona velha, grande e pesada encostada a janela para se aconchegarem enrolados numa manta apenas grande o suficiente para os dois e assistem ao cair da chuva em silêncio.

Ah, sim, Kiyoshi Teppei definitivamente ama dias de chuva.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa foi minha tentativa de algo com o Kiyoshi, porque acho muito difícil manter a personalidade dele (não sei lidar com esse tipo de personagem >_<), mas vou continuar tentando!   
> Espero que tenham gostado, nem que só um pouquinho!  
> ~Kissus~


End file.
